Splatalot Defender's Lives
by XxMungoteazerxX
Summary: How did the 9 dastivly defenders of splatalot meet? Well in Splat school of course! Learn what they did and do when they're bored in the Kingdom of Splatalot!
1. Splat School

Chapter 1. Splat School.

A marshy girl appeared in the doorway of the school. Her brown eyes where glittering with confusion and worry. She was worried that she wouldn't fit in. She ran a finger down her tangled brown hair and walked into the hall. Students around were whispering and muttering to each other about her. No one dared make eye contact with the new girl. She walked up to the office. "Name please." The lady at the desk said, not bothering looking up from her paperwork.  
>"Crocness." The girl said simply in an Australian accent.<br>The lady looked at a book and scrolled through the name. "Ah yes. You will be in class 9A, locker 441." She said without looking up again. She handed Crocness a lock.  
>"Thank you." Crocness nodded then walked off. On her way, other students continued to mutter and whisper about her. Crocness just ignored it. When she found her locker, the student's beside her didn't bother to laugh. One just looked at her and said, "Hi! I'm Skabb!" He said loudly in her ear.<br>Crocness covered her ear quickly, dropping her books. "Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him.  
>The girl on the other side of Skabb looked at Crocness. "Don't worry about Skabb. He's just being weird. He's always loud. I'm Knightriss by the way. Who are you?" She asked.<br>"I'm Crocness." She nodded to her. "Nice to meet you Knightriss." She nodded to her.  
>Skabb was looking at her with an 'Anddddddddddddd?' look on his face. "And Skabb..." She muttered.<br>"So what class are you in here at Splat School?" Knightriss asked her, picking up her own books from her locker.  
>Crocness picked hers up from the floor and saw they were the same as Knightriss's. That made her a bit relieved. "I'm in 9A. You?" She looked at her.<br>"I'm in 9A too!" Knightriss smiled.  
>"AND SKABB!" He yelled again.<br>Knightriss slapped him on the head this time. "Will you SHUT UP?" She yelled in his ear. "Ah. That's better!" Skabb was grumbling and walking away by when she sat that.  
>"Who all is in our class? Like are they quiet or loud or something in the middle?" Croc asked her, walking to class.<br>"Let's just say, if Skabb wasn't in our class, it would be MUCH quieter!" She smiled slightly. "But we do have some... different students. Like Gildar, the self centered jerk, Ballista, a loveable warrior who is also a little self centered at times, Thorne, he can't be described but he does have a little fail of a Mohawk which is quiet funny to see, Shaiden, Thorne's ninja sister-" She didn't get to finish because Crocness cut her off. "Wait a minute. Ninja?"  
>"Yeah. You barely know she's there though. Just don't tick her off. Anyways, we also have Kookaburra or Kook for short, and Tinkor. He's half human half machine. That is our little group of friends and now you can join in too!" She finished.<br>Crocness smiled slightly. "That helps. What are our teachers like?" She asked.  
>"Oh you'll see. I can't explain them."<br>The two girls sat down at their desks that where right beside each other. Knightriss was sort of like Crocness's tour guide for a few days until she knew what was where.

"Well... That was... fun..." Crocness muttered softly to herself as she walked back to her locker from her first four classes. She had fit right in with Knightriss's little group. She grabbed a few things for her lunch then sat at the base of her locker, since it was a bottom locker) and nommed on whatever she had. (I don't know what she would eat so it is whatever she had!)  
>Ballista was walking by to go to the cafeteria. "Croc? Why are you sitting there? Come on! You're a part of our group now!" She pulled Crocness to the cafeteria not forcefully though.<br>The nine where all chatting together. All except for Crocness and Shaiden. They were being pretty quiet. Crocness just said something every so often. Shaiden, not a word. That sort of made Crocness feel a little awkward.

During the day after school, Crocness was walking from school when she was stopped by Gildar. "What do you want?" She asked. She didn't really like him that much because he was so self-centered.  
>"I just wanted to tell you welcome to Splat School and our group of defenders." He smiled.<br>"Defenders?" She echoed slightly.  
>"Yeah... Defenders. Later this year, the nine of us will be the defenders of the castle and kingdom of Splatalot. Didn't Knightriss or any of the teachers tell you?" Gildar had this surprised look on his face.<br>"No...? Was I supposed to be told that?" She asked, feeling a little stupid.  
>"YES! That is our purpose at Splat School! Hence the name- SPLAT school!" He exclaimed.<br>"Well sorry for not being told that!" She growled. Yeah... little moody at the moment...  
>"Whatever. Just get practicing your Splatzooka, Water cannon, slime stick, and what not skill so we can start defending faster!" He said then turned and walked away.<br>"Er... ok?" She had this confused look in her eyes but she just ignored it and walked home, wherever home was...

Chapter 2. The attacker.

Crocness had gotten so well at everything; she helped put the 9 back at the top for most worthy defenders. Sadly when she had brought her pet/cousin in law crocodile to school for him to help defender the waters of the moat, he had snapped at a few other pets like Spike, Thorne's Jack Russell and Shadow, Shaiden's snake.

"If you want to get the crown, you'll have to try and get past us first!" Crocness called down to an attacker named Echo. "Wow! Fast!" She muttered to herself as she ran down from that water drop of the castle to the water cannon.

"Haha! Nice one Shaiden!" She called to her as she watched Echo fall right into the water.  
>"Oh yeah!" Shaiden called back, smiling.<br>"Well. That was the last attacker on the moat. Let the others deal with them in the stockade." Crocness muttered as she walked down to the underground lair of the defenders.

Chapter 3. The kings and queens of Splatalot.

"I still don't understand how or why we do this every day and the same thing happens. 12 attackers, 6 get captured, 4 go to get the crown and one gets the crown. How is that? It is like we are running a game show!" Crocness looked at her fellow defenders as she sat down on a marshy chair.  
>"Yeah... And all the attackers are 13 to 15! Why are they young? They are too young to be the king or queen of Splatalot! What even happens to the old king or queen? They get kicked out?" Thorne agreed.<br>Kook shrugged. "Die of weird causes?" He said and everyone gave him a weird look. "What? It's possible!" He protested.  
>"Then why have never seen a body of one of them? Hm?" Ballista rolled her eyes.<br>"Fine. My theory is out." Kook muttered, crossing his arms over his feathered chest.  
>"Well I guess we'll never find out." Shaiden shrugged.<br>Crocness raised an eyebrow. "Just give up? Is this the same group of the defenders that never give up on keeping attackers out of the castle? They would NEVER give up after just 5 minutes of talking about it! THEY would get to the bottom of it!" She protested.  
>Gildar looked at Crocness in surprise. "Ah! The beast speaks!" He hadn't really been paying attention.<br>Crocness just gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' look.  
>"You know, marsh girl's got a point." Thorne pointed out.<br>Crocness face palmed. "I told you not to call me marsh girl!" She muttered.  
>"I know. I only do that to annoying you!" He gave a weird evil look.<br>"Oh shut up. Let's get back to figuring out what happens to them, ok?" She looked at everyone.  
>"Yeah!" Tinkor said happily. He had been pretty quiet for some weird reason. Skabb had been quiet too... weird. Croc was so used to him yelling in her ear all the time, this was just so WEIRD!<br>"But how would we find out? March right up to the new ruler and watch them? Set up a security camera so we can watch them after they get the crown and raise their flag?" Knightriss pointed out.  
>"That could work..." Gildar muttered, looking into his mirror. He wasn't really paying attention.<br>"Security camera? Tinkor, new project for you!" Crocness looked over to him and Tinkor just smiled in excitement.  
>"I was making a joke... Wow..." Knightriss sighed softly.<br>"Well your 'joke' was actually an awesome idea." Ballista reassured her.  
>"Well that's... different." Knightriss looked at her.<br>"So who's up for using the security camera?" Crocness asked.  
>Tinkor raised his mechanical arm quickly and waved it around all happily. "Hm... What if it can move and follow the king or queen around?" Thorne asked.<br>"That would help. Then we can actually see where they are going and what happens to them!" Kook smiled slightly then looked over to Tinkor who was still smiling excitedly. "Would that be easy or hard?"  
>"Easy! Too easy!" Tinkor looked over. "I start now!" And with that, he practically ran out of the room.<br>"He's too happy. It's sort of weird." Gildar muttered, still looking to his mirror.

Chapter 4. The security mouse.

A few hours later, Tinkor ran back into the defenders lair carrying a mechanical mouse. "Smudge!" He said proudly.  
>"Smudge is the security camera?" Gildar snorted.<br>"Yes!" Tinkor smiled again.  
>"I see. He was camera's as his eyes right?" Crocness asked and Tinkor nodded again.<br>"Very smart. Now to hide it from the king or queen while they get the crown..." She muttered.  
>Shaiden looked up. "I could put it there." She offered.<br>"You are the fastest of all of us so why not?" Thorne agreed.  
>Everyone nodded so Tinkor gave Shaiden Smudge then she walked out not really wanting to be fast right now.<br>About 8 minutes later Shaiden came back into the room. "Was the mouse sent for that it would record everything?" She asked Tinkor and he nodded again. Hm... Lot of nodding for him, no?  
>"So I guess now we wait..." Ballista sighed softly, she was bored now.<p>

Chapter 5. The attacking defenders.

"Arg. It's been a week and no attackers! I haven't seen any coming today." Thorne muttered as he looked out from the castle walls. He and Kook where on castle guard until the attackers came.  
>"Hm. If the attackers don't come in another hour or something, what if we run the course? I mean everyone. Just to see what they have to go through." Kook said as he scanned the area.<br>"That might be not a bad idea! Let's ask the others what they think!" Thorne smiled then hopped down from where he was standing.  
>"I said in the next HOUR!" Kook protested but Thorne was already gone.<br>Kook face palmed the followed him. By the time Kook got into the lair, Thorne had already gotten everyone to agree to it. He hoped that Thorne had told them that it was his idea! Shaiden looked over to Kook and smiled. "Brilliant idea Kook! I want to see how long it takes us. I've wanted to for a while now but just one question. There are usually 12 attackers but 9 of us. What do we do there?" She asked.  
>"Hm... Didn't think of that... Oh! What if we have six for the moat and the other three defending, four for the stockade and two new defenders with one from the moat then two or three for getting the crown with the others defending then we could do it again maybe so the people who were defending in the moat could go!" He smiled.<br>"Yeah! But wait. Do we have to wear those silly outfits the attackers wear?" Ballista complained. She clearly didn't like them.  
>"Hm... Only if you want. You might want to wear the vest and helmet. Not the other stuff. That's only if you want." He thought out loud.<br>"Cool with me." Ballista nodded.

After the defenders chose who would attack and who would defend, everyone insisted that Kook be the first attacker since it was his idea. He had protested a lot but finally gave in. "One flap, and you're on your back!" He yelled for a battle cry then he started to jump over to barrels but face planted on the slippery slope after he cleared them.  
>"Ow..." He muttered too himself then climbed up the slope, slipping a bit.<br>"AHH!" He yelled as three paint balls hit him. "Now I know what the attackers feel like!" He protested.  
>He finished the rest of the course with a time of 3: 15. Next up was Crocness. "Half human, half croc, all danger!" Was her battle cry.<br>Gildar, Tinkor and Knightriss were splatting here from all directions. The Splatzooka, slime stick and water cannon where all aimed on her. When she finished the course, her time was 2:01. Her half crocodile skill came in hand when she fell in. Shaiden was next. "Watch out, I'm lurking in the shadows!" Was her battle cry.


	2. The attacker

Chapter 1. Splat School.

A marshy girl appeared in the doorway of the school. Her brown eyes where glittering with confusion and worry. She was worried that she wouldn't fit in. She ran a finger down her tangled brown hair and walked into the hall. Students around were whispering and muttering to each other about her. No one dared make eye contact with the new girl. She walked up to the office. "Name please." The lady at the desk said, not bothering looking up from her paperwork.  
>"Crocness." The girl said simply in an Australian accent.<br>The lady looked at a book and scrolled through the name. "Ah yes. You will be in class 9A, locker 441." She said without looking up again. She handed Crocness a lock.  
>"Thank you." Crocness nodded then walked off. On her way, other students continued to mutter and whisper about her. Crocness just ignored it. When she found her locker, the student's beside her didn't bother to laugh. One just looked at her and said, "Hi! I'm Skabb!" He said loudly in her ear.<br>Crocness covered her ear quickly, dropping her books. "Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him.  
>The girl on the other side of Skabb looked at Crocness. "Don't worry about Skabb. He's just being weird. He's always loud. I'm Knightriss by the way. Who are you?" She asked.<br>"I'm Crocness." She nodded to her. "Nice to meet you Knightriss." She nodded to her.  
>Skabb was looking at her with an 'Anddddddddddddd?' look on his face. "And Skabb..." She muttered.<br>"So what class are you in here at Splat School?" Knightriss asked her, picking up her own books from her locker.  
>Crocness picked hers up from the floor and saw they were the same as Knightriss's. That made her a bit relieved. "I'm in 9A. You?" She looked at her.<br>"I'm in 9A too!" Knightriss smiled.  
>"AND SKABB!" He yelled again.<br>Knightriss slapped him on the head this time. "Will you SHUT UP?" She yelled in his ear. "Ah. That's better!" Skabb was grumbling and walking away by when she sat that.  
>"Who all is in our class? Like are they quiet or loud or something in the middle?" Croc asked her, walking to class.<br>"Let's just say, if Skabb wasn't in our class, it would be MUCH quieter!" She smiled slightly. "But we do have some... different students. Like Gildar, the self centered jerk, Ballista, a loveable warrior who is also a little self centered at times, Thorne, he can't be described but he does have a little fail of a Mohawk which is quiet funny to see, Shaiden, Thorne's ninja sister-" She didn't get to finish because Crocness cut her off. "Wait a minute. Ninja?"  
>"Yeah. You barely know she's there though. Just don't tick her off. Anyways, we also have Kookaburra or Kook for short, and Tinkor. He's half human half machine. That is our little group of friends and now you can join in too!" She finished.<br>Crocness smiled slightly. "That helps. What are our teachers like?" She asked.  
>"Oh you'll see. I can't explain them."<br>The two girls sat down at their desks that where right beside each other. Knightriss was sort of like Crocness's tour guide for a few days until she knew what was where.

"Well... That was... fun..." Crocness muttered softly to herself as she walked back to her locker from her first four classes. She had fit right in with Knightriss's little group. She grabbed a few things for her lunch then sat at the base of her locker, since it was a bottom locker) and nommed on whatever she had. (I don't know what she would eat so it is whatever she had!)  
>Ballista was walking by to go to the cafeteria. "Croc? Why are you sitting there? Come on! You're a part of our group now!" She pulled Crocness to the cafeteria not forcefully though.<br>The nine where all chatting together. All except for Crocness and Shaiden. They were being pretty quiet. Crocness just said something every so often. Shaiden, not a word. That sort of made Crocness feel a little awkward.

During the day after school, Crocness was walking from school when she was stopped by Gildar. "What do you want?" She asked. She didn't really like him that much because he was so self-centered.  
>"I just wanted to tell you welcome to Splat School and our group of defenders." He smiled.<br>"Defenders?" She echoed slightly.  
>"Yeah... Defenders. Later this year, the nine of us will be the defenders of the castle and kingdom of Splatalot. Didn't Knightriss or any of the teachers tell you?" Gildar had this surprised look on his face.<br>"No...? Was I supposed to be told that?" She asked, feeling a little stupid.  
>"YES! That is our purpose at Splat School! Hence the name- SPLAT school!" He exclaimed.<br>"Well sorry for not being told that!" She growled. Yeah... little moody at the moment...  
>"Whatever. Just get practicing your Splatzooka, Water cannon, slime stick, and what not skill so we can start defending faster!" He said then turned and walked away.<br>"Er... ok?" She had this confused look in her eyes but she just ignored it and walked home, wherever home was...


	3. The kings and queens of Splatalot

Chapter 1. Splat School.

A marshy girl appeared in the doorway of the school. Her brown eyes where glittering with confusion and worry. She was worried that she wouldn't fit in. She ran a finger down her tangled brown hair and walked into the hall. Students around were whispering and muttering to each other about her. No one dared make eye contact with the new girl. She walked up to the office. "Name please." The lady at the desk said, not bothering looking up from her paperwork.  
>"Crocness." The girl said simply in an Australian accent.<br>The lady looked at a book and scrolled through the name. "Ah yes. You will be in class 9A, locker 441." She said without looking up again. She handed Crocness a lock.  
>"Thank you." Crocness nodded then walked off. On her way, other students continued to mutter and whisper about her. Crocness just ignored it. When she found her locker, the student's beside her didn't bother to laugh. One just looked at her and said, "Hi! I'm Skabb!" He said loudly in her ear.<br>Crocness covered her ear quickly, dropping her books. "Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him.  
>The girl on the other side of Skabb looked at Crocness. "Don't worry about Skabb. He's just being weird. He's always loud. I'm Knightriss by the way. Who are you?" She asked.<br>"I'm Crocness." She nodded to her. "Nice to meet you Knightriss." She nodded to her.  
>Skabb was looking at her with an 'Anddddddddddddd?' look on his face. "And Skabb..." She muttered.<br>"So what class are you in here at Splat School?" Knightriss asked her, picking up her own books from her locker.  
>Crocness picked hers up from the floor and saw they were the same as Knightriss's. That made her a bit relieved. "I'm in 9A. You?" She looked at her.<br>"I'm in 9A too!" Knightriss smiled.  
>"AND SKABB!" He yelled again.<br>Knightriss slapped him on the head this time. "Will you SHUT UP?" She yelled in his ear. "Ah. That's better!" Skabb was grumbling and walking away by when she sat that.  
>"Who all is in our class? Like are they quiet or loud or something in the middle?" Croc asked her, walking to class.<br>"Let's just say, if Skabb wasn't in our class, it would be MUCH quieter!" She smiled slightly. "But we do have some... different students. Like Gildar, the self centered jerk, Ballista, a loveable warrior who is also a little self centered at times, Thorne, he can't be described but he does have a little fail of a Mohawk which is quiet funny to see, Shaiden, Thorne's ninja sister-" She didn't get to finish because Crocness cut her off. "Wait a minute. Ninja?"  
>"Yeah. You barely know she's there though. Just don't tick her off. Anyways, we also have Kookaburra or Kook for short, and Tinkor. He's half human half machine. That is our little group of friends and now you can join in too!" She finished.<br>Crocness smiled slightly. "That helps. What are our teachers like?" She asked.  
>"Oh you'll see. I can't explain them."<br>The two girls sat down at their desks that where right beside each other. Knightriss was sort of like Crocness's tour guide for a few days until she knew what was where.

"Well... That was... fun..." Crocness muttered softly to herself as she walked back to her locker from her first four classes. She had fit right in with Knightriss's little group. She grabbed a few things for her lunch then sat at the base of her locker, since it was a bottom locker) and nommed on whatever she had. (I don't know what she would eat so it is whatever she had!)  
>Ballista was walking by to go to the cafeteria. "Croc? Why are you sitting there? Come on! You're a part of our group now!" She pulled Crocness to the cafeteria not forcefully though.<br>The nine where all chatting together. All except for Crocness and Shaiden. They were being pretty quiet. Crocness just said something every so often. Shaiden, not a word. That sort of made Crocness feel a little awkward.

During the day after school, Crocness was walking from school when she was stopped by Gildar. "What do you want?" She asked. She didn't really like him that much because he was so self-centered.  
>"I just wanted to tell you welcome to Splat School and our group of defenders." He smiled.<br>"Defenders?" She echoed slightly.  
>"Yeah... Defenders. Later this year, the nine of us will be the defenders of the castle and kingdom of Splatalot. Didn't Knightriss or any of the teachers tell you?" Gildar had this surprised look on his face.<br>"No...? Was I supposed to be told that?" She asked, feeling a little stupid.  
>"YES! That is our purpose at Splat School! Hence the name- SPLAT school!" He exclaimed.<br>"Well sorry for not being told that!" She growled. Yeah... little moody at the moment...  
>"Whatever. Just get practicing your Splatzooka, Water cannon, slime stick, and what not skill so we can start defending faster!" He said then turned and walked away.<br>"Er... ok?" She had this confused look in her eyes but she just ignored it and walked home, wherever home was...


	4. The securtiy mouse

Chapter 1. Splat School.

A marshy girl appeared in the doorway of the school. Her brown eyes where glittering with confusion and worry. She was worried that she wouldn't fit in. She ran a finger down her tangled brown hair and walked into the hall. Students around were whispering and muttering to each other about her. No one dared make eye contact with the new girl. She walked up to the office. "Name please." The lady at the desk said, not bothering looking up from her paperwork.  
>"Crocness." The girl said simply in an Australian accent.<br>The lady looked at a book and scrolled through the name. "Ah yes. You will be in class 9A, locker 441." She said without looking up again. She handed Crocness a lock.  
>"Thank you." Crocness nodded then walked off. On her way, other students continued to mutter and whisper about her. Crocness just ignored it. When she found her locker, the student's beside her didn't bother to laugh. One just looked at her and said, "Hi! I'm Skabb!" He said loudly in her ear.<br>Crocness covered her ear quickly, dropping her books. "Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him.  
>The girl on the other side of Skabb looked at Crocness. "Don't worry about Skabb. He's just being weird. He's always loud. I'm Knightriss by the way. Who are you?" She asked.<br>"I'm Crocness." She nodded to her. "Nice to meet you Knightriss." She nodded to her.  
>Skabb was looking at her with an 'Anddddddddddddd?' look on his face. "And Skabb..." She muttered.<br>"So what class are you in here at Splat School?" Knightriss asked her, picking up her own books from her locker.  
>Crocness picked hers up from the floor and saw they were the same as Knightriss's. That made her a bit relieved. "I'm in 9A. You?" She looked at her.<br>"I'm in 9A too!" Knightriss smiled.  
>"AND SKABB!" He yelled again.<br>Knightriss slapped him on the head this time. "Will you SHUT UP?" She yelled in his ear. "Ah. That's better!" Skabb was grumbling and walking away by when she sat that.  
>"Who all is in our class? Like are they quiet or loud or something in the middle?" Croc asked her, walking to class.<br>"Let's just say, if Skabb wasn't in our class, it would be MUCH quieter!" She smiled slightly. "But we do have some... different students. Like Gildar, the self centered jerk, Ballista, a loveable warrior who is also a little self centered at times, Thorne, he can't be described but he does have a little fail of a Mohawk which is quiet funny to see, Shaiden, Thorne's ninja sister-" She didn't get to finish because Crocness cut her off. "Wait a minute. Ninja?"  
>"Yeah. You barely know she's there though. Just don't tick her off. Anyways, we also have Kookaburra or Kook for short, and Tinkor. He's half human half machine. That is our little group of friends and now you can join in too!" She finished.<br>Crocness smiled slightly. "That helps. What are our teachers like?" She asked.  
>"Oh you'll see. I can't explain them."<br>The two girls sat down at their desks that where right beside each other. Knightriss was sort of like Crocness's tour guide for a few days until she knew what was where.

"Well... That was... fun..." Crocness muttered softly to herself as she walked back to her locker from her first four classes. She had fit right in with Knightriss's little group. She grabbed a few things for her lunch then sat at the base of her locker, since it was a bottom locker) and nommed on whatever she had. (I don't know what she would eat so it is whatever she had!)  
>Ballista was walking by to go to the cafeteria. "Croc? Why are you sitting there? Come on! You're a part of our group now!" She pulled Crocness to the cafeteria not forcefully though.<br>The nine where all chatting together. All except for Crocness and Shaiden. They were being pretty quiet. Crocness just said something every so often. Shaiden, not a word. That sort of made Crocness feel a little awkward.

During the day after school, Crocness was walking from school when she was stopped by Gildar. "What do you want?" She asked. She didn't really like him that much because he was so self-centered.  
>"I just wanted to tell you welcome to Splat School and our group of defenders." He smiled.<br>"Defenders?" She echoed slightly.  
>"Yeah... Defenders. Later this year, the nine of us will be the defenders of the castle and kingdom of Splatalot. Didn't Knightriss or any of the teachers tell you?" Gildar had this surprised look on his face.<br>"No...? Was I supposed to be told that?" She asked, feeling a little stupid.  
>"YES! That is our purpose at Splat School! Hence the name- SPLAT school!" He exclaimed.<br>"Well sorry for not being told that!" She growled. Yeah... little moody at the moment...  
>"Whatever. Just get practicing your Splatzooka, Water cannon, slime stick, and what not skill so we can start defending faster!" He said then turned and walked away.<br>"Er... ok?" She had this confused look in her eyes but she just ignored it and walked home, wherever home was...


	5. The attacking defenders

Chapter 1. Splat School.

A marshy girl appeared in the doorway of the school. Her brown eyes where glittering with confusion and worry. She was worried that she wouldn't fit in. She ran a finger down her tangled brown hair and walked into the hall. Students around were whispering and muttering to each other about her. No one dared make eye contact with the new girl. She walked up to the office. "Name please." The lady at the desk said, not bothering looking up from her paperwork.  
>"Crocness." The girl said simply in an Australian accent.<br>The lady looked at a book and scrolled through the name. "Ah yes. You will be in class 9A, locker 441." She said without looking up again. She handed Crocness a lock.  
>"Thank you." Crocness nodded then walked off. On her way, other students continued to mutter and whisper about her. Crocness just ignored it. When she found her locker, the student's beside her didn't bother to laugh. One just looked at her and said, "Hi! I'm Skabb!" He said loudly in her ear.<br>Crocness covered her ear quickly, dropping her books. "Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him.  
>The girl on the other side of Skabb looked at Crocness. "Don't worry about Skabb. He's just being weird. He's always loud. I'm Knightriss by the way. Who are you?" She asked.<br>"I'm Crocness." She nodded to her. "Nice to meet you Knightriss." She nodded to her.  
>Skabb was looking at her with an 'Anddddddddddddd?' look on his face. "And Skabb..." She muttered.<br>"So what class are you in here at Splat School?" Knightriss asked her, picking up her own books from her locker.  
>Crocness picked hers up from the floor and saw they were the same as Knightriss's. That made her a bit relieved. "I'm in 9A. You?" She looked at her.<br>"I'm in 9A too!" Knightriss smiled.  
>"AND SKABB!" He yelled again.<br>Knightriss slapped him on the head this time. "Will you SHUT UP?" She yelled in his ear. "Ah. That's better!" Skabb was grumbling and walking away by when she sat that.  
>"Who all is in our class? Like are they quiet or loud or something in the middle?" Croc asked her, walking to class.<br>"Let's just say, if Skabb wasn't in our class, it would be MUCH quieter!" She smiled slightly. "But we do have some... different students. Like Gildar, the self centered jerk, Ballista, a loveable warrior who is also a little self centered at times, Thorne, he can't be described but he does have a little fail of a Mohawk which is quiet funny to see, Shaiden, Thorne's ninja sister-" She didn't get to finish because Crocness cut her off. "Wait a minute. Ninja?"  
>"Yeah. You barely know she's there though. Just don't tick her off. Anyways, we also have Kookaburra or Kook for short, and Tinkor. He's half human half machine. That is our little group of friends and now you can join in too!" She finished.<br>Crocness smiled slightly. "That helps. What are our teachers like?" She asked.  
>"Oh you'll see. I can't explain them."<br>The two girls sat down at their desks that where right beside each other. Knightriss was sort of like Crocness's tour guide for a few days until she knew what was where.

"Well... That was... fun..." Crocness muttered softly to herself as she walked back to her locker from her first four classes. She had fit right in with Knightriss's little group. She grabbed a few things for her lunch then sat at the base of her locker, since it was a bottom locker) and nommed on whatever she had. (I don't know what she would eat so it is whatever she had!)  
>Ballista was walking by to go to the cafeteria. "Croc? Why are you sitting there? Come on! You're a part of our group now!" She pulled Crocness to the cafeteria not forcefully though.<br>The nine where all chatting together. All except for Crocness and Shaiden. They were being pretty quiet. Crocness just said something every so often. Shaiden, not a word. That sort of made Crocness feel a little awkward.

During the day after school, Crocness was walking from school when she was stopped by Gildar. "What do you want?" She asked. She didn't really like him that much because he was so self-centered.  
>"I just wanted to tell you welcome to Splat School and our group of defenders." He smiled.<br>"Defenders?" She echoed slightly.  
>"Yeah... Defenders. Later this year, the nine of us will be the defenders of the castle and kingdom of Splatalot. Didn't Knightriss or any of the teachers tell you?" Gildar had this surprised look on his face.<br>"No...? Was I supposed to be told that?" She asked, feeling a little stupid.  
>"YES! That is our purpose at Splat School! Hence the name- SPLAT school!" He exclaimed.<br>"Well sorry for not being told that!" She growled. Yeah... little moody at the moment...  
>"Whatever. Just get practicing your Splatzooka, Water cannon, slime stick, and what not skill so we can start defending faster!" He said then turned and walked away.<br>"Er... ok?" She had this confused look in her eyes but she just ignored it and walked home, wherever home was...


End file.
